


Продолжение

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Руки, скованные металлическими наручниками, напрягаются, хватаясь за изголовье кровати. В мыслях Патриции вновь и вновь прокручивается лишь одна просачивающаяся сквозь каждый изгиб тела, каждый вздох и стон мысль: это самый лучший День рождения в её жизни.





	Продолжение

**Author's Note:**

> Это продолжение моего фанфика "Красный бант".
> 
> Коллаж — https://vk.com/doc326335407_454556105?hash=88fbead5b0fc03c7ce&dl=b31b303ee183b581fa.

Цепкие пальцы Патриции сжимают талию Барбары. Узорчатое кружево на белоснежном корсете той ощущается слишком мягким и приятным. Однако не настолько, насколько её губы. Они едва сухие от излишнего волнения, и Этчинсон это очень сильно забавляет. Она отстраняется от Барбары, ухмыляясь её запыхавшемуся виду. В затуманенных от удовольствия глазах девушки едва видны отблески огней ночного города, что просачиваются в комнату с приглушённым светом из просторных окон. На её устах красуются остатки красной помады Патриции. С этой небольшой деталью и растрёпанными волосами — о да, Этчинсон во время долгих поцелуев слишком любит портить причёски, которые Барбара так старательно укладывает — она выглядит неряшливо. И Патрицию это возбуждает.

Она игриво проводит кончиками пальцев по бёдрам сидящей на её коленях девушки, отчего по коже той проходит приятная волна мурашек. Наткнувшись на препятствие в виде чулков в тон корсета Робертс, Этчинсон с нахальным видом медленно, будто бы растягивая каждую секунду, снимает капроновую ткань с ног Барбары.

— Бесишь, — не выдержав, шипит шпионка, поддаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Когда дело касается секса, Патриции доставляет искреннее удовольствие мучить её. Она любит оттягивать сладостный момент, дразня Барбару нежными прикосновениями и долгими ласками, тем самым полностью изматывая её ещё до начала, собственно, самого полового акта. Робертс никогда не признается, но в глубине души ей это даже нравится, и она в каком-то роде благодарна Этчинсон.

Патриция довольно ухмыляется и наконец-то заканчивает разбираться с капроновыми чулками, небрежно швырнув их на пол.

Взгляд девушки прикован к силуэту сидящей на её коленях Барбары. Бёдра той обхватывают её талию с обеих сторон, что придаёт им особый объём. На фоне такого контраста талия шпионки визуально кажется ещё уже. В изумрудных глазах девушки в чёрных латексных шортах, топе и ободке с кошачьими ушками появляются озорные огоньки, и она, начиная от линии бюста, проводит ладонями по бокам фигуры Робертс сверху вниз. Остановившись на тазе, Патриция спускает правую руку к её промежности. Она начинает медленно ласкать Барбару сквозь кружевную ткань. Из уст девушки успевает вырваться рваное «ах-х», олицетворяющее конечное освобождение от всей этой предпраздничной суеты. Робертс слишком много думала на тему подарка для бывшей преступницы, а когда наконец выбрала, пришла очередь суетиться по поводу того, в каком виде она его подарит.

Девушка кладёт руки, обтянутые прелестными белыми перчатками, на плечи Этчинсон и вновь поддаётся бёдрами вперёд, желая получить больше. Она чуть изгибается в талии, чтобы ещё сильнее завести Патрицию. И у неё это получается.

— Ну что, куколка, ещё раз с Днём рождения… — наклонившись вперёд, шепчет русоволосая в шею сидящей на её коленях девушки. После она целует белоснежную кожу Робертс в зоне ключиц, которую кружевной корсет не в силах скрыть, и, упав лопатками на матрас, тянет её на себя.

Таким образом, Барбара находится в более уязвимом положении, восседая на лежащей Этчнсон. Почему уязвимом? А потому, что теперь перед Кошкой открывается ещё более прелестный вид снизу вверх на всё ещё слегка взволнованную девушку с растрёпанными светлыми волосами.

Патриция поглаживает ладонью внутреннюю сторону бедра Робертс, тем самым заставляя её раздвинуть ноги чуть шире, дабы красующаяся сквозь кружева промежность была открыта. Этчинсон вновь начинает проводить пальцами по ней, с едва заметным довольным кивком замечая, что она уже успела стать влажной. Мягкое поглаживание Патриции заставляет Барбару вновь ощутить волнующее тело тепло, образующееся внизу живота, а затем и пробирающее до дрожи возбуждение, когда девушка начинает надавливать сильнее. Этчинсон замечает резко нахлынувшие чувства на Робертс не только по тому, что та систематично закусывает нижнюю губу, но и из-за возникших интенсивных телодвижений Барбары. Она желает больших ощущений.

Патриция решает ещё немного подразнить девушку, вдруг остановившись и сжав ладонями её ягодицы. После этого сразу же происходит столкновение ехидных глаз с рассерженными, и тишину комнаты резко нарушает полный раздражения вздох шпионки. Отчаявшись, она вплотную прижимается к бёдрам Этчинсон и начинает трение об них, развратно изгибаясь в спине. Попутно с этим из уст Барбары вновь вырывается оборванный стон, которого достаточно, чтобы лежащая на спине девушка, оторопев, тоже ощутила прилив будоражащей похоти. «Вот чертовка», — думает она, с неподдельным интересом и огнями в глазах смотря снизу вверх на Робертс, что изо всех сил старается доказать, что не одна Патриция умеет дразнить.

Девушка с ободком в виде кошачьих ушек игриво ухмыляется и тянет Барбару за плечи, чтобы та наклонилась ближе. Светлые локоны шпионки спадают на подушку, едва касаясь щёк лежащей на спине Этчинсон. Нежные губы вновь соединяются в поцелуе с окрашенными в бордовый цвет устами. Патриция продолжает сжимать ладонями ягодицы Робертс, а та, всё также не нарушая сладостного поцелуя, опускает свои руки на её грудь. Вырез топа, в который одета русоволосая девушка, позволяет Барбаре начать медленно проводить подушечками пальцев по зоне декольте Этчинсон.

Спустя несколько секунд, Робертс отстраняется с чуть приоткрытым ртом. Патриция чувствует на своём лице её слегка сбившееся дыхание и видит туман в глазах. «Вот оно», — думает она с особой теплотой. Наступает момент, когда по их правилам можно преступать к, так сказать, «самому главному».

— Кто кого будет наказывать? — тихо спрашивает Этчинсон, приподнимаясь на локтях. Она взглядом указывает на прикроватную тумбочку, где покоится БДСМ-набор, который она купила днём в секс-шопе. На что Барбара, начав растерянно моргать, выдаёт:

— Ты тоже купила набор…

Патриция запрокидывает голову в лёгком смешке с мыслью: «И тут у нас всё сошлось». Она молча наблюдает за тем, как светловолосая девушка, приподнявшись, вытягивает из аккуратной чёрно-красной коробки с вызывающей эмблемой магазина, в котором она тоже купила практически такой же набор, первое, что попалось — чёрные металлические наручники, украшенные миниатюрными вкраплениями якобы драгоценных белых камушков. Они явно выполнены в стиле ободка с кошачьими ушками, что на голове Патриции уже успел чуть съехать в сторону.

— Думаю, нарушать традиций не станем, — с ухмылкой произносит Робертс, начав крутить наручники в руке. — В этом году ты была непослушной девочкой.

— Вот ты как заговорила… — обижается Этчинсон, наигранно надув губы. Честно говоря, в эту ночь ей вновь хотелось взять узды правления в свои руки — особенно после того, как она увидела Барбару в этом прелестном белоснежном кружевном корсете. Патрицию охватило безумное желание распустить его, развязав все ленты на спине, появилось желание приковать девушку к кровати и наблюдать за тем, как эта куколка получает удовольствие, издавая в унисон скрипу кровати протяжные стоны, смотря в неопределённую точку на потолке затуманенными глазами и моля о большем. Нужно сказать, что многие их ночи проходили именно так — разве что, без наручников, — но сейчас бывшую преступницу гложет и вожделение доставить удовольствие запыхавшейся Барбаре, и почувствовать, понаблюдать за тем, как девушка, что выглядит сейчас, словно пришедший в развратный и полный грехов мир ангел, будет доставлять удовольствие ей.

Они никогда не обсуждают это, всегда меняясь ролями в постели из ночи в ночь. Однако сегодня эта самая ночь была особенной.

— Ни слова больше, — настойчиво произносит Робертс, звякнув наручниками в тиши комнаты и свободной рукой шутливо ударив Этчинсон по бедру.

Она встаёт на колени, надвиснув над силуэтом полулежащей Патриции, и берёт её запястья в свои руки. Та успевает лишь издать что-то отдалённо напоминающее кошачье урчание. Девушкам приходится подвинуться чуть ближе к изголовью кровати, у которого вверху есть декоративное круглое отверстие. Барбара заставляет Этчинсон поднять руки вверх и, продев одно из колец наручников через это самое отверстие, умело «крестом на крест» сковывает оба запястья металлическими оковами.

— Что ж, преступай, — игриво мурлычет Патриция, сощурив глаза. Она вульгарно разводит колени, изогнувшись в спине.

Робертс вновь ощущает жар в груди и лёгкую дрожь в руках. Она каждый раз мысленно ругает себя за это неуместное волнение в начале: «Прям как девственница, ей богу». Девушка делает глубокий вздох и, располагаясь прямо напротив полулежащей Этчинсон, берёт в пальцы один из шнурков, что держит топ той. Ранее поверх него был перевязан красный бант, что сейчас небрежно валяется где-то на полу. Барбара уверенно дёргает шнурок на себя, и корсет, так хорошо облегающий бюст Патриции, сразу же теряет объём, спадая вниз.

У девушки перехватывает дыхание, а во рту вновь становится сухо. Бывшая преступница же продолжает с интересом наблюдать за каждым её движением и эмоцией. Барбара убирает спавший чёрный топ в сторону, не сводя глаз от вздымающейся груди Патриции. Она медленно касается губами её шеи, по-детски одаривая покрывающуюся мурашками кожу лёгкими поцелуями. Позже шпионка отстраняется, переходя ниже, к груди. Этчинсон вновь ощущает тёплое дыхание взволнованной Робертс, но уже в области бюста.

Когда Барбара касается шершавым языком её затвердевших от возбуждения сосков, с уст Патриции сходит едва слышимый стон, которого она даже от самой себя не ожидала. Возникает стойкое ощущение, что перед ней склоняется воистину невинный обворожительный ангел, решающий поощрить столь грешного демона, как она, своей лаской. Эта мысль заставляет почувствовать ещё большую похоть, ведь сегодня она в состоянии делать с этим ангелом всё, что только в её развратную голову придёт.

Бордовые уста Патриции раскрываются во вдохе, поскольку Барбара, продолжая ласкать её грудь, расстёгивает молнию латексных шорт. Девушка поднимает правую кисть руки к лицу Патриции, смотря на неё просящим оказать услугу взглядом — она хочет, чтобы та помогла стянуть перчатку. Этчинсон послушно хватается зубами за край указательного пальца девушки, потянув белоснежную ткань на себя. Перчатка моментально слетает с кисти рук и падает на смятую простынь.

— Хорошо, плохая девочка, — одобрительно произносит Робертс, едва скрывая прилившее возбуждение, что заставляет дыхание участиться. — Очень хорошо.

Она спускает правую руку внутрь шорт прикованной к кровати Патриции и, введя в неё пару своих тонких пальцев, начинает интенсивные движение внутри девушки, на что та реагирует ещё одним тяжёлым, будто бы вырвавшимся из её уст совершенно случайно, резким выдохом. На этот раз знойное покалывание и мурашки окутывают всё тело Этчинсон, поскольку в унисон с движениями правой руки Барбара начинает целовать кожу её живота, спускаясь к паховой зоне.

Патриция, не в силах больше наблюдать за действиями своего ангела, запрокидывает голову и смыкает в удовольствии глаза. Как только Робертс начинает нарастать темп, одновременно спуская шорты Этчинсон, та издаёт наполненный всем калейдоскопом её животрепещущих чувств стон, из-за которого у Барбары сразу же по-волшебству испаряется всё волнение.

Руки, скованные металлическими наручниками, напрягаются, хватаясь за изголовье кровати. В мыслях Патриции вновь и вновь прокручивается лишь одна просачивающаяся сквозь каждый изгиб тела, каждый вздох и стон мысль: это самый лучший День рождения в её жизни.


End file.
